Pamela Milne
Pamela Milne (born August 16th 1997) is a student who attends Genesiscide College. She was the love of Harry Smith's life, however she couldn't care less about him. Harry instead gained interest in the former Colham High School pupil Ellie McCoy before she left Volcanus, due to the fact that Pamela graduated from the school at the end of June 2015, and he dated Zoe Kennedy for some time afterwards. Pamela's best friends are Nicola Mitchell and Cara Wallace. Pamela lives in the village of Dunian, and her first appearance was in the episode Harry Smith Meets Pamela Milne. In this episode, she is shown with rather short hair; in later episodes, it is shown as being longer. Pamela is also a little short sighted, and is therefore seen wearing glasses often, though she often takes them off during sports and in selfies. She has recently started wearing contact lenses much more often than her glasses. Pamela had somewhat poor maths skills, although she has improved on this with the help of a tutor Coley Denton, who is Pippa Denton and Steve Denton's father. Her intelligence is overall average, she sometimes misbehaves in college and she has very good physical fitness. Every summer, she goes to Slowbronze to participate in surfing tournaments along with Alan Ross. She worked as a part-time lifeguard at Kilallt Swimming Pool before it was closed due to Harry and Zoe polluting the pool. She is now a life guard for Aquatic Run at Colham High's swimming pool. She was also a temporary PE teacher there, until Alan Davidson took over in July 2016; many males were happy to see her. In The Bully TV series she is voiced by Kristin Cameron, who is also Nicola, Cara, Ellie, Zoe, Gabriella Atkinson and Abby Bilson's voice actor. Sexual status Pamela is heterosexual and formerly dated fellow Genesiscide College student Ryan McLintock, who is now deceased. Many of the girls were jealous of her for this reason, while many boys felt the same about Ryan. Harry hated Ryan with a passion; due to this, Ryan beat him up in Harry Smith Gets Beat Up. Many other characters are also known to have a crush on her. Other relationships Pamela has a quiet dislike for Harry, David Marshall and Jamie Wallace; she has blocked all three on Headbook, after they constantly sent her friend requests, which she rejected. Christine Peel hates Pamela due to being jealous of her attractiveness and relationship with Ryan, although she doesn't appear to have any feelings back. Christine's friends Sarah Newton and Jennifer Walker also share her jealousy towards Pamela, though not to the same extent. Since Harry, David and Jamie don't see her as much these days, they have not had a chance to flirt with her or her friends. David is known to have bikini pictures of Pamela and her two friends hanging up in his room. Report card * Behaviour - C * Maths - C * PE - A * Smartness - C Overall grade - C+ Video game appearances Pamela makes an appearance in the video game The Bully: Super Kart GP as a member of the medium weight class. She will additionally be a playable character in the upcoming game The Bully: Board Race, though she will be available via eShop only. Trivia *Pamela and Tomoko Kobayashi were both born on August 16th, although not in the same year. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Common Love Interests Category:Genesiscide College students Category:Bespectacled characters